The Laboratory for Cell Analysis (LCA) is a core facility that provides cytometric support to the UCSF Helen Diller Family Comprehensive Cancer Center (Center). The LCA provides: access to flow and image cytometers, including cell sorters, confocal microscopes, digital pathology and laser microdissection systems, as well as technical support needed to make use of these instruments. education and hands-on training for students, staff, and faculty in cytometry technology and applications. expertise for the development of new cytometric assays, analytic software, and new instrumentation; as well as the interpretation and presentation of results. Instruments currently operated by the LCA include: four Becton-Dickinson (BD) FACS Aria systems with high-speed cell sorting, with minimally four laser excitation, ten detectors and single-cell cloning; two BD LSRII flow cytometers; a FACS Canto II; three bench-top flow cytometers; one Zeiss 510 Confocal Laser Scanning Microscope, with multi-photon lasers, spectral emission detection and live cell scanning capability; one Zeiss Spinning Disc Confocal system with TIRF; four digital video fluorescent microscopes with high resolution CCD cameras; a Nuance Spectral imaging system; a Zeiss PALM Laser Micro Dissection microscope consisting of a robotic cutting system with non-contact sample collection. A variety of computer software packages and platforms are available to collect and analyze acquired data along with links to offline databases and statistical processing routines for more advance processing. In addition, the staff of the LCA offers their expertise in the use of this technology as it applies to instrument support and biological applications for CC members. The LCA website is http://cancer.ucsf.edu/lca/index.php.